Summer Loving
by clerky
Summary: Aaron and Jackson take a road trip to visit the Dales more gorgeous carer and nurse


**Summer Loving**

ITV own the characters below which is a pity because what I get them to do is much more fun

I wanted to make sure that I quickly followed up my last miserable fic with something cheerful. I hope you enjoy it.

_"You really are incapable of reading a map aren't you?"_

_" Don't have a go at me just because this heap of junk doesn't have sat nav" _

Aaron couldn't read a map. He knew it. Jackson knew it. But they just loved to bicker.

They'd been invited to stay with their friend Joe. Well he was much more than a friend, he was virtually family. After Jackson had his accident five years previously Joe had been assigned to him as his carer. He offered both physical and emotional help to Jackson and Aaron for a year and a half and they'd all forged a strong friendship. Jackson also liked to take credit for Joe meeting his future wife when he took him to hospital appointments. Mandy Summers had been a nurse during Jackson's many months as an in patient. He wasn't easy to deal with during those days and while she was alway sympathetic to his plight she didn't put up with any crap from him either. As time went on they became close friends and Jackson was more than happy to give a tongue tied Joe a gentle nudge in the right direction.

_"Why are we doing this again?" _

_"Because it's what people do Aaron. They've moved into a new place and they want us to go and see it. It's one night, I'm sure Diane can live without us for one night."_

_"What are we supposed to talk about. You and Joe will end up talking about what they could do with the house and me and Nurse Summers will be sat there in silence like idiots."_

_"Aaron, if you call her Nurse Summers to her face I will slap you."_

_"Promises, promises!" _Aaron's face broke into it's first smile of the day. He did like Joe and Mandy and he appreciated everything they had both done for them during their darkest days, but he wasn't any good at this sort of thing.

_"Anyway I'm pretty sure she fancies me"_ Aaron sometimes didn't know when to stop.

_"Yeah I'm sure she does. I mean they're married over a year now so she's probably on the look out for a gay chav to satisfy her sexual urges_" Jackson laughed at Aaron. He had some very weird idea at times.

As Jackson drove down the motorway Aaron quickly got bored. Conversation tended to dry up quickly when you were in Aaron's company, he was never going to be a conversationalist. He'd lost his job as map reader many miles back and after playing on his phone for a while he was all out of ways to pass the time. He looked at Jackson who was staring blankly at the road in front of him. He reached across the hand break and placed his right hand on his thigh. Jackson briefly turned towards him and smiled. Aaron began to gently rub Jackson's thigh up and down reaching a little bit higher with each sweep of his hand.

_"Watch it you. We know what happens when you're distracted when you're driving don't we."_

Aaron pulled away shocked that Jackson would say something like that.

_"Aaron I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Really I didn't. When I told you I didn't blame you for my accident I meant it. Please don't let my stupidity ruin the day for us. Forgive me?"_

_"Pull in at the lay by up there and I'll think about it."_ Aaron's hand had made it's way back over and was making itself comfortable on Jackson's crotch.

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"Are you chicken?"_

Jackson indicated left and pulled in off the motorway. They undid their seatbelts and Aaron pulled Jackson's face towards his before starting to kiss him. His other hand was busy opening the buttons on Jackson's jeans. Jackson then lifted himself slightly off the seat while Aaron pulled down the drivers jeans and boxers just enough for his cock to spring out. Knowing that they could be disturbed at any time Aaron got straight down to work. He took Jackson's cock in his mouth and began to suck it with great urgency. The sense of danger as well as the ferocity of Aaron's attack on his cock brought Jackson close to the edge very quickly. He flung his head back against the head rest and opened his eyes. By chance he glanced into the rear view mirror. A police car had pulled in ten yards behind them and a policeman was putting on his hat and preparing to approach them.

_"Aaron stop_" He pulled a shocked Aaron off his cock.

_"What the fuck?"_

_"There's a copper on the way!"_

"_Oh shit." _ Aaron wiped the moisture of his lips and Jackson pulled his jeans back up and tried to make himself look respectable. They were ready just in the nick of time.

_"Afternoon Sir, could I see your driving licence please?"_

"_Yeah, no problem."_Jackson rooted in the glove compartment and eventually found his licence. The officer looked at it and seemed to be relatively satisfied.

_"That's fine. May I ask what you're doing here Mr. Walsh?"_

_"Erm, it's Aaron, he's not feeling well"_

The policeman lowered his head and looked in the window at a sheepish Aaron.

_"What seems to be the matter Sir?"_

_"I'm just not feeling well mate. My heads spinning and I think I might gag. Must have been something I ate_" as he spoke he briefly looked at Jackson who was struggling to stay serious as he thought about what had been in Aaron's mouth last.

_"Have you tried putting you head between your legs Sir?" _

Jackson had to fake a cough. It was either that or laugh in the poor man's face.

_"Yeah I'll try that...thanks_" Aaron did as he was told and opening his legs slightly rested his head on his knees.

_"Hopefully that'll do the trick Sir. I'll leave you to it. Have a good day"_

Jackson closed the window and turned to Aaron "_Well at least when I'm not around you know you'll be able to give yourself a blow job now"_

They allowed the police man a few mintues of a head start before they left. Jackson spent most of this time trying to persuade Aaron not to carry on where they'd left off. The last thing they needed was Joe having to collect them from a police station.

A couple of hours later they arrived at Joe and Mandy's place. They were late, a combination of eating, getting lost, bickering and making up delayed their progress. They pulled up outside the end of terrace house and got out of the van. As they walked up the driveway Joe opened the front door. They'd been expecting them for some time.

_"Guys! Welcome!"_ He grabbed Jackson in a bear hug which was gratefully accepted. Aaron on the other hand stood there with his hands by his side as Joe wrapped his arms around him. Mandy waited at the door.

_"Put them down Joe. Sorry boys, I couldn't control him. He's been like a kid at Christmas all day."_

_"You're only jealous that they don't want to hug you"_

_"Who says they don't. Come here Aaron_" she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him. When she finally relesed him Aaron gave a 'I told you so' look in Jackson's direction.

They sat down and had a couple of drinks while they waited for a taxi to take them in to town.

_"So what's the plan for tonight then?" _Jackson asked.

_"We're going to get a bite to eat in our favourite restaurant. It's a little place in the middle of town. It's got a Michelin star. Then we've managed to get tickets to the theatre. We're seeing The Sound Of Music. The tickets cost an arm and a leg but I knew you guys would love it."_

Aaron's face dropped. This was going to be even worse than he thought.

_"Joe, put him out of his misery will you_." Mandy felt sorry for Aaron. She'd seen enough of him in the hospital all them years ago to know that sometimes he could be a bit gullible.

_"Ok, maybe I exagerated a little bit. We're going to McDonalds and then on to a pub."_

Aaron's cheeks burned with embarrasment but his face eventually broke into a smile. He was always nervous in these situations and Joe had cut the tension with his little prank.

It was 2.30am and nobody was asleep in the Chappell household. Aaron and Jackson were in bed, lying on top of the duvet in their boxers. Aaron was on his back with him arms folded. Jackson was on his side facing Aaron with his head resting on his hand.

_"No way"_

_"Why not?"_

_"You know why Jackson. How are we supposed to...you know...when they're doing the same thing in there_." he pointed at the bedroom wall as he spoke. For the past ten minutes they could hear distant giggles and muffled moans as well as a hyperactive headboard banging off the adjoining wall.

_"Why not?"_

_"Because if we can hear them they could hear us. No way."_

_"So what if they hear us Aaron. They do know that we have sex you know. It is allowed. Anyway they're straight, I don't think they're going to be remotely interested in hearing two guys going at it."_

_"Well Joe mightn't, but what about her? Some women are into that guy on guy stuff you know. For all we know she's got a camera set up here to record us_" Aaron was only half joking.

_"Sometimes I can't believe the rubbish that comes out of your mouth_" Jackson looked at Aaron with a twinkle in his eye.

_"We're not doing this. Do you have no self control?"_

_"Me? Self Control? Aaron you were pulling my boxers off with your teeth two minutes ago. Don't lecture me about self control just because you're a prude."_

_"I am not"_

_"Prove it_" Jackson loved winding up Aaron. It was so easily done, and if they weren't going to have sex that night he was going to have to get his kicks some other way.

_"I'm not going to rise to it Jackson so you may as well give up and go to sleep"_

_"Oh you're going to rise alright. I'll make sure of that."_

They stayed as they were in silence for a few minutes, the sounds next door only heightening Jackson's arrousal. He had an idea. He wasn't planning on taking no for an answer.

_"OH AARON. OH FUCK YEAH"_

Aaron jumped up in the bed when he heard the roar from Jackson who was still lying calmly beside him.

_"What the hell are you playing at_?" Aaron was shocked.

_"Well if Joe and Mandy think we're having sex anyway we may as well just do it. OH YEAH BABY, FASTER."_

_"Jackson if you don't shut the fuck up I'll..."_

_"You'll what?"_ Jackson knew that this was make or break time. He opened his mouth to shout again but he was stopped in his tracks by Aaron's mouth on his. Their tongues immedietely went to play swirling around one another's mouths. Aaron was soon half on top of him but this was Jackson's idea and he was determined to take control. Using all his upper body strength he pushed Aaron back onto the mattress and pulled his body on top of him, only allowing him enough room to wriggle back out of his boxers.

Jackson was eager to make up for lost time and pushing Aaron's legs to one side placed himself between them and ran a hand up along one thigh before sliding it back to where it had been before Aaron's little panic attack. Aaron widened his legs as much as he could awaiting the continuation of Jackson's excavation of his hole. He winced as he felt two fingers enter him.

"Owww, bastard" Aaron didn't care who heard him right now.

"Well I'd done one finger already" Jackson continued to finger Aaron as he spoke.

"That was ten minutes ago you dick, owwwww" a third digit was entered.

"I think you're ready" Jackson winked at Aaron and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Aaron pulled his legs around Jackson's waist, urging him to get on with it. Jackson lined his cock up at Aaron's entrance and, unlike his fingers, gently moved into him, never taking his eyes off him. Aaron groaned loudly at the invasion. Jackson began to pull out slightly but was pleasently surprised to find Aaron's feet pushing him in further, holding him in place. They began to move together, slowly at first but Jackson was soon left under no illusion that Aaron wanted him to up the pace. He began to move to the beat of Aaron's feet on his ass. It grew faster and harder by the second until the pounding of Aaron's ass was almost too much to bear. As Jackson felt himself reaching his creshendo he grabbed Aaron's cock and started to pump it furiously. Within seconds Aaron deposited his load in Jackson's hand crying out "Fuck" as he pushed himself over the edge. The sound of his lover screaming in ecstacy pushed Jackson to the hilt and with a final violent push he came, Aaron's insides filled with his warm cum.

They both came down from their high, exhausted but utterly satisfied. Jackson pulled out but didn't have the energy to move from where he was so he lay down on Aaron's chest which was lathered in cum and sweat. As they both lay there trying to get their breaths back they heard another bang on the adjoining wall followed by

"Any chance we could get some sleep now?"

The End


End file.
